For example, a caliper body in a disk brake may be fabricated by a gravity casting method in which with cast iron, aluminum or aluminum alloy used as a base material, molten metal of the base material is poured from a gate opened in a bottom wall of a cylinder bore so that the whole of a cavity is filled with the molten metal by means of gravity (for example, refer to JP-2004-278730-A). In the caliper body fabricated in that way, a rising portion is formed on the bottom wall of the cylinder bore as a gate mark as a result of cutting the gate. A union hole is opened in the rising portion, and this union hole communicates with a hydraulic pressure chamber that is defined between the cylinder bore and a piston. Plural projections are also formed on the rising portion, and the projections lock a banjo that connects the union hole and a hydraulic pressure piping.
In the above-mentioned caliper body, after the caliper body has been cast, the gate is cut, and the plural projections that lock the banjo need to be formed by cutting or the like. This increases the number of working man-hours, which increases, in turn, the production costs.